


Anything To Make Them Stop.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Prompt; Laura has been suffering from the hiccups all day and after trying various methods, nothing has worked. Carmilla gets fed up with the hiccups and decides to scare them out of Laura.</p><p>By; Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything To Make Them Stop.

_Your trying to enjoy your book, you really are, but the insistent hiccuping coming from the tiny human sat at the computer desk is distracting you. Laura's now been suffering all day and nothing seems to work. You just want to read your book, you just want a little piece and quiet, but every few seconds Laura is hiccuping. They stopped briefly earlier and you and Laura had both been happy, but not five minutes later they started up again. You'd huffed and complained about getting a little piece, to which Laura had glared at you and told you that you weren't the only one that wished they would stop._

_Laura had tried holding her breath, she'd done so for so long that you got worried when you heard her heart racing and the look on her face that said she was going to pass out. Thankfully she had taken a breath, and though it didn't stop the hiccups, it had caused her to get very light headed. She then tried drinking water upside down, which had amused you, watching her stand on her head, glass of water in front of her with a straw. That hadn't stopped the hiccups either though. Nothing was stopping these hiccups and you'd had just about enough of them, you were sure Laura had as well._

_You decide that the only way to get them to leave the tiny human was to scare her. You'd sat on your bed for a while, trying to think of a way you could scare her enough to make the hiccups leave her, you thought about dumping a bucket of ice cold water on her head, but she was sat at her computer and she would surely yell at you if you broke it. You thought of tickling them out of her, but you soon discarded the idea, knowing that she had self-defense training, you could see yourself being smacked in the face for even trying. You know it wouldn't hurt you that much to have the girl hit you, but you still didn't like the idea of getting a face full of fist._

_You wait till Laura is scrolling through more sites on how to get rid of hiccups when the perfect idea comes to mind. You silently place your book down on your bed and shift into a cat. Laura doesn't even notice anything is happening as her eyes are fixed on reading new methods. You prowl up your bed before leaping onto the computer desk, effectively making Laura scream and jump. You also manage to knock over the packet of cookies, which you promptly start to eat, while Laura sits silently with her hand over her heart. You hear her huff and say something about you being a terrible roommate._

_It takes her a while to realize that her hiccups have stopped, by which time you've curled up just beside her hand on the desk. She sits back in her chair again and watches you, you yawn and close your eyes, perfectly content with falling asleep where you are. Laura has other idea's though, she quickly picks you up in her arms, to which you squirm slightly and let out a sleepy meow. She just rolls her eyes at you as she sits down on her bed. She yawns herself before laying back against the yellow pillow, playing you on her stomach._

_You purr slightly, and she giggles at the feeling, you lift your head to look at her and blink slowly before placing your head back down and closing your eyes. You feel her run her hand over your fur. You continue to purr softly at the attention your getting. Her hand starts to slowly down and when you look at her you see her eye's have drooped closed. You place your head back down and start to fall asleep, perfectly happy with how thing's turned out. You almost don't catch the words out of Laura's mouth._

_"Your so much more affectionate in kitty form Carm."_


End file.
